The Bouncer
The Bouncer is a large, gigantic man who acts as a bodyguard and bouncer for the popular kids. He has appeared in several episodes to harshly throw Timmy Turner and other unpopular students out of the popular-only sections of school. Character Early in the show, the popular kids; and in particular Trixie Tang; were usually flanked by this towering bouncer that kept unpopular kids away from their lunch table, and tossed any undesirable boys away whenever they tried talking to Trixie. He acted as a stereotypical club door bouncer or security guard, treating the popular kids like important celebrities and often manhandling their fans in the process of keeping them separate. He is aggressive mainly because he never finished college and has to work for ten-year-olds. Description The bouncer wears the same type of purple jacket as Tad and Chad as well as the same sunglasses. He also has slicked-back hair, earrings, a gold necklace, a visible hairy chest, and a New York/New Jersey accent. Background The bouncer has only played a brief role in several early episodes. In the first appearance of the popular kids in "A Wish Too Far!", he kept Timmy Turner from entering the popular kid bathroom and explained why he was denied entry by showing him a popularity chart which indicated he was a loser. The Bouncer also attempted to do the same thing to Chester and A.J. when they approached Timmy after he had become popular himself in the above-mentioned episode. In "The Big Scoop", the Bouncer actually threw Chester and A.J. into trashcans when they refused to talk to Timmy about his sudden popularity later. The Bouncer then appeared at the end of the episode at Timmy's party for his fairies as a gag, suggesting that he was allowed to come in under the condition that his memory will be wiped when the party is done. In the episode, "Mind Over Magic", Timmy attempts to read Trixie's mind, but the bodyguard steps in the way and he reads his instead. The bodyguard's thoughts reveal that he works for Trixie and the others because he never finished college. Rather than dwell on those things, the bodyguard decides to pound on kids like Timmy to forget his problems. In his next appearances, the bouncer would act as a security guard to Trixie, grabbing Timmy and throwing him in the trash whenever he tried to talk to her at lunch. By the later seasons, however, he seems to be gone and Trixie's bodyguard is replaced with generic security guards that resemble government agents, or she will simply pull a lever causing a spring trap to launch Timmy into the trash like where her bouncer used to throw him. See also *Popular Kids **Tad **Chad **Trixie Tang **Veronica *A Wish Too Far! *Hail To The Chief *Mind Over Magic *Trixie's Security - a different bodyguard in the episode, "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" whom serves more or less the same function. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:School faculty Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Butch Hartman Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Men Category:Characters with glasses